In cutting block material, such as frozen fish fillets, the blocks are placed on a reciprocating table and are passed repeatedly through a saw and typically a band saw. These band saws generally employ a protective guard about the blade to prevent injury. For machines commonly available today the guard only extends downwardly a predetermined amount leaving the blade exposed a distance between the table which carries the block, upwardly to some point just above the block to be cut, hereinafter referred to as a cutting zone. More particularly an exposed portion of the band saw exists which is typically greater than the height of the blocks to be cut.
As will be readily apparent the exposed blade presents a safety hazard. Therefore there exists a need for a blade guard which will completely enclose the band saw at all times except when a block to be cut is passing through the band saw.
My invention provides a device for enclosing a band saw which device when used with the protective guards currently available, completely encloses the band saw. The only time the band saw in the cutting zone is exposed is when a block is moving through the zone. This prevents the possibility of injury to an operator when the band saw is operating and a block is not being cut.
The device is responsive to the movement of a block to be cut. When the block to be cut engages the device, the device is moved to an open position and the band saw is exposed to the block. The device rides over the block and returns to a closed locked position after the block has passed through the band saw.
Broadly the invention comprises a device which may be secured to an existing protective guard of a band saw machine or separately secured to the machine. The device is secured adjacent to the band saw and extends throughout the cutting zone. The device comprises a fixed member secured to the machine, the member of elongated configuration extending into the cutting zone. Secured to the lower end of the fixed member is a locking assembly adapted to be actuated by a block of material to be cut. A movable member is secured to the fixed member, the lower end of the movable member extending through the cutting zone and adapted to be held in the closed position by the locking assembly. The movable member when locked forms with the fixed member a guide in the cutting zone adjacent the band saw which prevents inadvertent contact with the band saw.